The light display apparatus of this invention is described in terms of a child's push toy, in which the mechanism is driven through the turning of a wheel, but it can take other forms.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a simple but highly effective light display apparatus in which electrically operated lamps are rotated in such a way as to produce interesting and esthetically pleasing designs.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.